


Subordinate

by RedTeamShark



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, BDSM, Discussed Public Humiliation, Discussed Public Use, Discussed Voyeurism, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Rank Kink, Spanking, Trans Male Character, Vibrators, Wash's Bad Dirty Talk, blowjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-12
Updated: 2017-06-12
Packaged: 2018-11-13 07:01:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11179515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedTeamShark/pseuds/RedTeamShark
Summary: Subordinate (noun): a person under the authority or control of another within an organization.--Shamelessly filthy Wash/Matthews because my friends are shamelessly filthy enablers.





	Subordinate

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted to [tumblr ](http://redteamshark.tumblr.com/post/131140840567/subordinate)

There were benefits to staying with Chorus.

For one, no one seemed to care much about the shadier aspects of his past. For another, a military built by Vanessa Kimball promised to be slightly less corrupt than other militaries.

He liked running drills, having authority, watching as the men and women who called him ‘sir’ were slowly transformed into real soldiers.

He liked the look of pride in Palomo’s eyes when he hit the target, the straightening of Jensen’s back when she was complimented, the little hop he could see in Bitters’ step when he got a new personal best on the two mile. These were things that he was familiar with, and to know that he was passing on the same feelings was…

Well, it was good.

These weren’t the perks that kept him around, however. Agent Washington tilted his head back, eyes closing and a moan barely breathing out of his lips. What kept him around was the way that his soldiers’ hips would sway, their lips pouted out and glistening from being licked, their eyelashes fluttering as they breathlessly called him _sir_.

Not all of them, of course, and he kept his professional relationship (mostly) separate from his personal ones. But there were enough people on Chorus interested in him that he could go to bed with someone different every day for a week. And the things he could teach them…

Like Matthews, one of his recent favorites. The young man was eager to suck up but lacked the real dedication of a soldier. He’d become Wash’s personal project over the last few weeks, molding the young man for battle as well as for bed. Shaping him, teaching him… and hearing him moan out _sir_ breathless, needy.

There were certainly perks to staying on Chorus.

He looked down at Matthews now, watched his soldiers’ wet lips close around his hard cock as Matthews took him in. His fingers threaded through blond hair, guiding him gently up and down. Never pushing him too far (unless he asked for it), never hurting him (unless he deserved it). He was a good leader, after all. Wash pulled Matthews off himself slowly, tilted the young man’s chin up and favored him with a smile. “You’re so good at this, private.”

“Th-thank you, sir.” Matthews’ cheeks burned red with delight at the compliment and Wash leaned in, kissed him slowly.

“I’d just love to put you somewhere public… That pretty little mouth held open… Tell everyone in camp that they can use you all day.”

“If… if you want to, sir,” Matthews whispered, leaning into Wash’s touch and closing his eyes. “I’d let you do anything to me.”

“I know you would. You follow orders, like a good soldier.” Wash stroked his hair, pressing him down again gently. “Show me what you’ve learned.”

Matthews showed him, one hand wrapping around Wash’s cock, squeezing the base as he sucked and licked the head. His lips curled over his teeth as he slowly took Wash into his mouth, first sucking the head–pulling off now and then with an audible _pop_ to lick again–and then taking him deeper. Wash could feel the resistance of Matthews’ throat and he kept his hold on the soldier’s hair loose, letting him pull back if he needed to. Matthews gagged once, pulled away slightly, then went down again, taking a breath and relaxing. Wash moaned, eyes closing tight against the pleasure as he entered Matthews’ throat. The private really _was_ a fast learner.

Matthews stayed down for only a few seconds before he pulled back, pulling off completely and breathing heavily. His hand kept on working Wash’s cock, thumb pulling his foreskin down over his glans as he leaned in, licking the sensitive area. The licks, small but not hesitant, moved lower, circling just under the head of his cock as Matthews took him in again. Not nearly as deep this time, that wasn’t required. Instead he focused on the sensitive spots, on the areas that would make his commander moan.

Wash’s breathing hitched, his hand tightening in Matthews’ hair for just a moment. _High marks_ , he thought distractedly. _A reward for learning. Who the hell did he practice on?_ Unimportant. What was important was the feeling of Matthews’ mouth around him, Matthews’ tongue on his cock just skimming over his slit. “Fuck,” he hissed out, forcing himself to look down, to watch. “Swallow it,” he commanded, breathless, the words just barely preceding his orgasm.

To his credit, Matthews probably tried. Probably. He swallowed at first, anyways, before his eyes widened and he pulled away, coughing and taking some of Wash’s load on his face. He grabbed the towel on the edge of the bed, wiping himself up absently. When he looked up again, his eyes widened. That frown was not a good thing.

Wash watched him, reaching down and taking the towel away. “I said to swallow it.” He spoke softly and calmly, but Matthews still squirmed. “And I definitely didn’t say that you could clean up.”

“I-I’m sorry, sir, I–it–” Matthews squeaked as his arm was grabbed and he was pulled up, dizzyingly moved from kneeling in front of Wash to bent over his lap. His briefs were tugged down, keeping his legs together as Wash settled one hand heavily across his shoulder blades.

“What happens to soldiers who don’t follow orders, Matthews?” Wash’s voice was still soft, still calm, and it sent a shiver up the private’s spine.

“They… They’re punished, sir,” he whispered, breath hitching as one of Wash’s large, calloused hands ran down his back and over his ass, squeezing the back of his thigh lightly.

“Punished…” Wash mused, walking his fingertips back up and over his ass, one probing lightly for his entrance. “What sort of punishments?”

Matthews swallowed down the lump growing in his throat. “Physical punishments…” The words were barely audible, but his voice wouldn’t go any louder.

“Physical punishments. Is that your idea, private?” The loud _smack_ of Wash slapping his ass was followed by a shout from Matthews, surprise more than pain. “Do you have any _other_ bright ideas?”

“N-no sir!”

Another stinging slap to his ass. The skin was already turning pink, Wash observed. Probably already tingling and warm. Matthews hitched in a breath as Wash’s hand became gentle again, rubbing over the backs of his legs and between them. One finger touched him lightly, sliding back and once more gently probing his entrance. “When I put your mouth out for the entire camp to fuck, I’m going to plug your ass. I won’t let them have you where you really want it, private. That’s reserved for your commanding officer, only.”

“Yes, sir…” Matthews moaned, the sound turning sharp as another slap connected with his ass. He squirmed as much as he was able, closing his eyes. “Sir, please…”

“Please what, private?”

“Please don’t–” a yelp as Wash spanked him again “–m-make me… make me do it for the entire camp… they’ll all make fun of me and–and they’ll _see_ me! I only belong to you, sir.” Wash’s open palm connected twice more at the end of Matthews’ plea, before he ran a hand soothingly over his ass again.

“You only belong to me, private? Do you exist to follow my orders, my commands?”

“Yes, sir.”

“And what did you just do?”

“I…” Matthews flushed, looking down. “I didn’t follow your orders, sir. I didn’t swallow when you told me to, sir…”

“I was going to reward you for learning, you know,” Wash said gently, giving him one final spank. It was harder than the previous ones, drawing a shout from him. Wash reached over, taking the lube from beside the bed and tearing the packet open. “I was going to make you a special video of your commanding officer getting off and let you keep it.”

Matthews moaned below him and Wash stifled a laugh. “You like that, don’t you, private? You like watching videos… being filmed… But you’d just die of embarrassment if anyone knew how much you like it. It’s funny…”

“Sir, please… please don’t tell anyone…”

“No, never.” Wash slipped a lubed finger into him, working his ass gently. “Not unless you were _really_ insubordinate… But you were only a little insubordinate. Not swallowing when you were ordered to, that made you lose your reward. Wiping your face without permission, that got you punished.” A second finger entered him and Matthews moaned. God, Wash’s fingers. He bit his lip, hands clenching on the bedsheet.

“Sir… sir, will you fuck me? Did I earn that?”

He could feel Wash’s heat leaning closer to him, the fingers probing deeper inside him as Wash’s breath tickled his ear in a low laugh. “You did, private.”

“Thank you, sir!” The words ended in a yelp as Wash’s fingers withdrew and a hand slapped his thigh–not hard, but enough. He stood, shimmying his briefs the rest of the way down and turning his back to Wash, presenting himself for his commanding officer.

Wash stood, hands settling onto Matthews’ hips and pulling him back. He slid a hand up his side slowly, leaning forward to kiss his shoulder. “Do you want the vibrator?”

“Yes, sir, please,” Matthews panted out the words, pressing his hips back into Wash, feeling the heat of his erection against the back of his thigh. Was stamina like that a Freelancer thing, or special to Wash alone? Either way, the man had enough in him to fuck almost everyone in camp on a nightly basis, most often twice.

Wash reached for the table beside the bed, pulling the vibrator from the drawer. He turned it on, reaching down and pressing it against Matthews slowly, rubbing it against him. “You like that, private? Feels good?”

“Oh… oh fuck, sir…” Matthews moaned, hips rocking into the feeling. This was what he wanted, this was exactly what he–

Wash pushed into him slowly, lubed cock entering his ass as the vibrator worked against him steadily. Matthews’ mouth fell open, eyes wide but unseeing, his hips rocking forward into the stimulation of the vibrator on his clit. When Wash fully entered him he nearly screamed, slamming his hips back to meet his commanding officer’s as the man started to thrust into him.

“Oh god, sir, fuck, I’m…” He didn’t have words to describe how he felt, couldn’t have forced them past his lips even if he had. Luckily, Wash didn’t seem to need the words, seemed to know exactly what he wanted without it having been said.

“You’re going to cum for me, soldier?” Wash asked softly, moving the vibrator so it was barely touching Matthews’ clit, making his hips twitch and his body clench. “You’re going to get off on being fucked by your superior?”

“Yes, sir!” Matthews moaned again, louder, pitch climbing as he grabbed the desk on the other side of the narrow room, fingers digging into the worn wood in an effort to keep himself under control. Not until he was told to, not until he was given permission. Not until Wash said those magic words and allowed him to.

“Cum for me, soldier. Let me feel your ass squeeze around me. Let me feel you shake. I want you to squeeze me so hard it feels like my dick is gonna fall off.” Wash groaned and Matthews let go, body shaking, breath heaving as he came. Wash’s hips sped up slightly, his own moans growing louder.

“Fuck, sir, please, please cum in me…” Matthews whispered, trembling hands grasping the edge of the desk again, this time to keep himself upright rather than prevent himself from cumming. Wash pressed into him deep, groaning loud over him as he came.

“Just for you, private,” he agreed breathlessly, pulling out slowly, watching as his cum leaked from Matthews’ twitching hole. “You like that, soldier?”

“Yes, sir…” Matthews stayed still until Wash’s hand touched his hip, until Wash turned him and pulled him into a gentle kiss. “Thank you, sir.”

“Any time, soldier.” Wash grinned, stroking his hair back lightly. “You look so good with my cum dripping out of your ass. I should take a picture.”

Matthews flushed, leaning into Wash’s chest and closing his eyes. “Thank you, sir…” He repeated, tilting his head up for another kiss, grinning when he got one. “Can I stay here tonight, sir?”

“Of course.” Wash led him to bed, laying him down slowly and joining him under the thin sheet. “This way I’ll make sure you’re up in time for drills, too.”


End file.
